


it's nice to have a friend.

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian AU, so therefore its a songfic, they're childhood friends, this is Taylor swift's fault because I can't stop listening to lover, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's just nice to have a friend, what else can I say, man?





	it's nice to have a friend.

_ School bell rings, walk me home _

_ Sidewalk chalk, covered in snow _

_ Lost my gloves, you give me one _

_ Wanna hang out? Yeah, sounds like fun _

_ Video games, you pass me a note _

_ Sleeping in tents _

“Wait up, B!” 

Vanessa runs after the tall third grader, who laughs with her third-grade friends. Brooke turns around and she smiles a toothless smile as her second-grader friend comes barreling towards her. Brooke’s friends laugh at her.

“B, what’re you doing hanging out with second graders,” one girl sneers. 

Brooke frowns. She didn’t know why it mattered that Vanessa was a year younger. She liked her. The smaller girl practically jumps on her. Brooke returns the hug gratefully even though her friends laugh at them. She doesn’t care, neither does Vanessa. Those other girls don’t matter, all that matters is each other. They’re  _ best friends _ after all. 

“Let’s go, V,” Brooke says, looping her arm with her friend.

They skip towards their homes, trying to decipher what pictures the sidewalk chalk pictures halfway covered in snow are. Vanessa always comes up with something more creative and Brooke can’t help but feel a weird rush of pride for her creativeness every time she says something. They skip and frolic until Vanessa falls to the ground and scrapes her palms. She looks at both of her hands and tears well up when she sees a hole in one of her gloves. Brooke shushes her and hands her one of her own without even thinking. Vanessa giggles and puts the glove on her now bare hand.

“Wanna come over?” Vanessa says. Brooke nods.

“Yeah, sounds like fun.”

“Race you!”

Brooke chases after the smaller girl, quickly passing as her long legs carry her. She reaches Vanessa’s house first and waits for her.

Vanessa runs past Brooke to the front door, yelling that she won because she got to the front door first. Brooke lets her have her fun. Miss Mateo makes the girls PB&J’s and sends them upstairs to play. Vanessa makes Brooke sneak into her older brother’s room with her to play with his video games. They play until Vanessa passes Brooke a folded pink paper. She opens it. In Vanessa’s messy handwriting the note asks her if she wants to have a sleepover and if she wanted to sleep in the tent. Brooke circles the yes option on the note and they continue to play games they’re not supposed to before they hear her brother come up the stairs and they run out giggling madly.

Later that night when the excitement and sugar high from the cupcakes they made have worn off they lay side by side in the tent in the backyard, just like Vanessa said they would.

“Brooke?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” Vanessa says, her usually loud voice quiet, “you’re my best friend.”

Brooke takes Vanessa’s small hand in her own.

“I love you too. You’re my best friend.”

_ It’s nice to have a friend. _

  
  
  


_ 8 years later... _

_ Light-pink sky, up on the roof _

_ Sun sinks down, no curfew _

_ 20 questions, we tell the truth _

_ You been stressed out lately, yeah me too _

_ Something gave you the nerve _

_ To touch my hand _

Vanessa sighs, resting her head on Brooke’s shoulder. They sit perched on Brooke’s roof as the sun sets around them, the sky taking on a cotton candy colored hue.

“I have no curfew tonight,” Vanessa says out of nowhere.

“Yeah, it’s Friday. I don’t have one either.”

“Are you upset?”

“A little,” Brooke admits.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Wanna play 20 questions?”

Brooke smiles for the first time that night, “yeah.”

“Why are you upset?”

Brooke giggles at her friend’s trick, “just stressed out, that’s all.”

“Yeah, me too,” Vanessa says back. Brooke looks at her with concern, her own stupid problems forgotten.

“Why?”

Vanessa shrugs and lifts her head from Brooke’s shoulder. 

“C’ mon, you can tell me,” Brooke muses, “you’re my best friend, you can tell me anything.”

“I think I like girls,” Vanessa says, her confession tasting weird on her tongue. Brooke says nothing, just pulls Vanessa closer to her and holds onto her hand, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. 

Neither girls speak after, but it’s okay. Everything they need to say is said with small kisses and loving caresses.

_ It’s nice to have a friend. _

  
  
  


_ Ten years later… _

_ Church bells ring, carry me home _

_ Rice on the ground, looks like snow _

_ Call my bluff, call you babe _

_ Have my back, yeah, every day _

_ Feels like home, stay in bed the whole weekend _

Vanessa’s never looked prettier than she does right now, Brooke’s positive. And Vanessa's sure Brooke’s never looked more beautiful either. They lock eyes and they lock hands, neither really listening to the priest, only waiting for their queue to say ‘I do’.

Brooke swallows a lump in her throat, Vanessa smiles and squeezes her hand.

“I do,” Brooke whispers, only to Vanessa.

Vanessa tears up, Brooke winks at her.

“I do,” Vanessa whispers, only to Brooke.

They kiss sweetly and their families cheer, their moms looking at each other knowingly. They knew before Brooke and Vanessa even knew and they’re sure of it. Brooke and Vanessa walk out of the church building hand in hand while their families throw rice on them. Vanessa giggles and says it looks like snow. Brooke rolls her eyes and kisses her underneath the falling rice. They soon pull apart and are ushered into Vanessa’s beat-up car with stupid cans tied to the back with a crude ‘just married' sign haphazardly taped to the back of it.

They drive home and everything feels new. Brooke scoops Vanessa up and carries her over the threshold, only putting her down to kiss her.

They tumble through their small home, lips never leaving lips. Not until Brooke pushes Vanessa on the bed gently, letting her girl come undone underneath her. They make love slowly and passionately, only stopping to rest in each other’s arms.

“I could stay like this all weekend,” Vanessa whispers into Brooke’s neck.

“Then let’s do it,” Brooke replies. Vanessa smiles at her gratefully and kisses her collar bone. They stay that way for hours, only speaking with touches and kisses like that night on the roof all those years ago.

“Nessa?” Brooke says after a while.

“Huh?” she sleepily replies.

“You feel like home,” Brooke admits into the dark. Vanessa curls into her even more.

“You do too. I love you.”

They stay quiet again for a little while until Vanessa interrupts this time.

“B?”

“Mmhhm?”

“You’re my best friend still.” 

Brooke kisses her knuckles in agreement. 

“I love you, you know?” Brooke tells her.

But Vanessa already knows. She’s always known.

_ It’s nice to have a friend. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever write fanfic to procrastinate writing fanfic? Bc that's what this is, I'm too lazy to work on my bigger WIPs.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes


End file.
